What could possibly go wrong
by OracleOfFanfiction
Summary: Hermione and Draco now have to live together as head boy and girl. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

What could possibly go wrong?

Hermione and Draco now have to live together as head boy and girl (see title)

**Disclaimer****: i don't own any part of Harry Potter it all belongs to JK Rowling**

Hermione felt her stomach drop, she clutched at the hard wood of the Gryffindor table and felt the eyes of most of the Gryffindor table looking at her with pity. Professor McGonagall had continued with her announcements but for once she wasn't listening. She had just received possibly the worst news of her life and her teacher wasn't willing to give her a minute to wallow in her self-pity? It wasn't every day she was told she would have to spend her last year at Hogwarts living in the same common room as her arch enemy, namely Draco Malfoy.

All Hermione had ever wanted since she had found out about Hogwarts' Head boy and girl was to be head girl in her 7th year, it was one of the main reasons she had wanted to return to Hogwarts after the war. Being herself she had researched everything there was to know about being a Head Girl and at the time having her own common room had seemed exciting, even if she had to share it with the Head Boy.

If she was being completely honest with herself one of the reasons she didn't mind sharing was that she had assumed Harry would be Head Boy. Not because she liked him (she had let those feelings go when she got together with Ron and they hadn't returned after their break up) but because she knew that she could have a proper conversation with him and that it wouldn't be awkward if they shared a common room as they had done for six years previously, and she had imagined them studying together by a fire and sharing a joke with Ron when he came by to visit.

She cast a quick glance over to the Slytherin table where Malfoy now sat looking angrily at McGonagall, Hermione smiled inwardly at how the arrangement was clearly not to his liking either.

Hermione barely registered when the Start of Term Feast was over and it was till Harry whisper in her ear that she realized everyone was leaving.

"Hermione, you have to go and see McGonagall about your new common room" Harry's voice was low but she could hear the anger in it and it was reflected in Ron's face.

"Right" Hermione shook herself mentally and went to where Professor McGonagall now stood at the front of the hall with Malfoy.

"Congratulations you two, you may follow me to your common room" Professor McGonagall said, then lead the way to a portrait down the hall from the headmistress' office. "This is where I leave you, to enter you must simply decide on a password, but please note you won't be able to change the password unless both of you give consent to do so, and whatever the password is it remain that for at least a week before it can be changed."

"Yes, Professor" Hermione said, Malfoy simply nodded once. Professor McGonagall turned and walked away to her office and when Hermione turned she saw Malfoy looking at her expectantly.

"I suppose you just have loads of ideas for passwords, Granger" he feigned excitement and Hermione noted he hadn't lost his drawl over the holidays. Figuring they had best try and be civil as they were going to be sharing a common room for the next year, Hermione replied,

"Well we need to make a password both of us will remember otherwise we'll both be locked out, so what do _you_ want to make it?" She could see the cogs working in his brain even if his face maintained that 'I don't care' look she often saw.

"How 'bout 'Mudblood'?" He asked with a smarmy look at her, knowing she'd hate it.

Hermione felt the anger inside her but kept her face straight because she knew he was looking for a reaction.

"I think not, what about 'The Weird Sisters'?" She said, the only reaction she got was him cocking an eyebrow at her knowledge of something that he probably considered was 'not for muggleborns', even if that wasn't the exact wording he would use.

"I suppose that'll do," to an outsider it would seem he didn't give a damn but Hermione knew that what he said was his way of saying she had had a good idea, but he would never admit to her having thought of something he hadn't.

"Lovely," said the portrait (which depicted an elderly wizard dressed in purple robes against a black background) and it swung open to reveal the common room, Hermione hurried in, eager to see the insides but Malfoy followed after, not nearly as excited.

Their common room turned out to be a similar size to the Gryffindor common room, but it had a huge fireplace made from white marble on the far wall from where they were standing, with a silver couch on either side and in the middle of the room on a golden rug there were two hardwood desks that had been pushed together to form a fairly large table with a chair either side. Hanging overhead was a marvellous chandelier with hundreds of candles attached to it.

Behind the couches on either side of the room there was a door, the one on the right had a Gryffindor lion symbol on it and the one on the left had a Slytherin serpent symbol on it, which Malfoy was now heading towards. Hermione, who had assumed they would talk for a minute regarding the prefect meeting on Wednesday night, was racking her brains on what to say, because she knew saying the wrong thing would mean Malfoy embarrassing her, possibly in public, but before she could think of anything his door slammed shut and she was left alone in the room with her open stupidly.

Realizing how tired she was Hermione went into her own room, changed into her night things (her suitcases were already in the room) and fell into bed not even taking in her surroundings.

**Well that's the first chapter and to be honest I am not totally committed on my way where the story is going, so if you have a particular way of how you want the story to go, just review…**


	2. Chapter 2

What could possibly go wrong?

Hermione and Draco now have to live together as head boy and girl (see title)

**See first chapter for Disclaimer**

The next morning Hermione's alarm went off at 6:30, as per usual. She quickly showered and dressed and prepared herself for her day ahead. She was sure Malfoy would be in most of her classes as they were both hoping to train as Healers after Hogwarts.

She headed down the staircase that connected her bedroom to her shared common room and when she entered she saw Malfoy coming down the staircase leading to his own room, in a moment of blind panic she wondered wildly if it was too late to run back upstairs to avoid having to walk down to the Great Hall.

"Hoping for some accompaniment to breakfast, Granger?" Malfoy drawled and Hermione saw him sneering at her. "Or maybe too much time with Potty and the Weasel has left you yearning for a real man,"

Hermione had never been so insulted, how dare he assume she even wanted to spend more time than was absolutely necessary with him, but she forced herself to keep a cool head. "You wish, Malfoy. Like anyone would even think about wanting you for _accompaniment_," she sent his sneer right back at him, but had no choice to follow him as he head down to the Great Hall, she considered hanging around the common room for a few minutes so she didn't have to walk with but then dismissed it. Why should she have to wait for him to get a few minutes ahead of her, it would feel like she was letting him win a battle in a war that may last all year.

"Bit techy this morning aren't we, Granger? Did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed, or maybe with the wrong person on their other side," he arched an eyebrow at Hermione as she blushed furiously, why did she have to turn redder than a traffic light at any tiny mention of something that didn't agree with her prude way of life? Malfoy, sensing a weak spot, attacked. "Don't tell me the Virgin Queen of Gryffindor, Hogwarts' Little Miss Prude actually got some last night. Is it a meaningful relationship with feelings and all that crap or has goody-two-shoes had a one-night-stand?" Malfoys' eyes gleamed at seeing her so embarrassed. Why did she have to blush so much?

"Not that it's any of your business but you may have noted that as I came down from my room _alone, _it may have suggest that I didn't have overnight company, as anyone with half a brain would've seen, which I guess indicates how you may have missed it," Hermione was seething but she also had a feeling that he wasn't going to let their argument end with her having the final word.

"Real mature, love, pretend your biggest academic rival is stupid, that makes bucket loads of sense,"

"You really fancy yourself my biggest rival? The day you catch up with me in academics is the day Snape starts giving out sweets in his lessons," Hermione knew she was almost lying with that, although Malfoy was her main competitor in school she had hoped she was being truthful in expressing her doubt in him catching up with her.

"Well I guess we'll find out today won't we," These were his parting words as they reached the doors to the Great Hall and Hermione hesitated just a second, then cursed herself, why had she waited for him to go in before following? She shouldn't have any shame in walking with him since everyone knew they shared a common room, but for some reason she wasn't in the mood for all the whispering that started in Hogwarts every time someone with an imagination saw two people of the opposite gender walking together. Rumours spread so far and wide that at one point she had to face an interrogation from Ron and Harry about what was going on between her and Neville Longbottom simply because they had been paired together in Potions.

Shuddering inwardly at what would happen if she and Malfoy had walked into the Great Hall together, she allowed herself to be carried through to the hall by the wave of pupils heading to breakfast.

* * *

**Sorry its a bit short but i think i may take my time on my first story**

**reviews please... :D**


	3. Chapter 3

What could possibly go wrong?

Hermione and Draco now have to live together as head boy and girl (see title)

Chapter 3

**See first chapter for Disclaimer**

Hermione flopped down into a seat at the Gryffindor table just in time to see Professor McGonagall walking down the table handing out lesson plans to all the pupils.

When she reached Hermione she gave her plan and Hermione's eyes scanned down it:

09:00 – 10:00: **Transfiguration **_with Slytherin house_

10:00 – 11:00: **Head Girls Duties**

11:00 – 11:30: **Break**

11:30 – 12:30: **Head Girl Duties**

12:30 – 13:30: **Charms **_with Ravenclaw house_

13:30 – 14:30: **Lunch**

14:30 – 15:30: **Potions **_with Slytherin house_

Hermione meant to groan inwardly but she was so annoyed the sound escaped her, showing her friends how upset she was.

"Whaffsup, 'er-my-nee?" Ron asked, attempting to talk through a mouthful of cereal.

"Ron, that looks disgusting, swallow then ask," Hermione snapped moodily. Ron took a huge gulp.

"I said, 'what's up, Hermione', there's no need to be so rude"

"Sorry," Hermione was beginning to feel guilty about snapping at him. "It's just my time table, I'm with Slytherin's first and last thing and my Head Girl duties are with Malfoy so my only breaks are in Charms. Hi Ginny" Ginny sat down next to her friend but before Hermione had even let out a sigh to show her she was upset Ginny asked what was wrong.

"It's my timetable," and wordlessly Harry, who had been looking over her timetable sheet, passed it across the table to Ginny.

"I see what you mean, that is a cruel day, but maybe this evening I could come check out you common room, give you something to look forward to," Hermione brightened at the thought but shook her head sadly.

"You can't Gin, there's a Prefects meeting tonight,"

"Well then I'll only stay for about an hour right after lessons, I have Herbology last and the Greenhouses are next to Dungeon entrances, why don't we meet at the entrances and you can show me how to get to your common room," and with Ginny left before Hermione even had time to agree.

"Come on, we have to get to Transfiguration and, much as I would love to see McGonagall's face if someone were late to her first lesson back, I would rather she was looking at a Slytherin while we are safely behind our desks," Harry grinned at her, trying to lighten her spirits.

When they got to the Transfiguration courtyard just outside the classroom Hermione saw they were the first ones there, and they waited outside the classroom for everyone else to arrive. They all grinned when Dean Thomas, a fellow Gryffindor hurried over to them and confessed his fears of being late to his first lesson of their 7th year.

A few more Gryffindors joined them as well some Slytherins. Hermione inwardly groaned at the sight of Malfoy joining the line with another boy from Slytherin that she didn't know.

Once they got into the lesson Professor McGonagall gave her usual start of term speech on rules and what she expected from a 7th year class. When she got it all out of her system she refreshed their memories on the basics and handed out a rat to each of them to be turned into a shoe.

At 10 o'clock Hermione bid a gloomy farewell to her friends and headed back to common room, pleased she wouldn't have to walk with Malfoy as he was waiting in the classroom to ask Professor McGonagall something.

Her Head Girl Duties simply consisted of her and Malfoy patrolling the castle looking for people who were missing lessons, although she had a suspicion that even if Malfoy did see someone missing lessons he wouldn't do anything about it.

Charms was easy enough as all that happened was Professor Flitwick lecturing them on what they would be learning, but no one else was pleased with the lesson because at the end they were instructed to write an essay on the pronunciation of spells and find at least three cases in which someone incorrectly pronouncing a spell had suffered the consequences.

Potions was another speech from Professor Slughorn during which he hinted that the two pupils who did the best in the test he was setting would have his lessons off to make a Felix Felicis potion.

Finally the end of the day came and Hermione was waiting outside the dungeon entrance for Ginny, who appeared a minute after the bell. The two friends discussed their days as they headed to Hermione's common room. When they entered they saw Malfoy sitting at his desk facing them, it looked as if he wasn't doing well on his homework as there were crumpled bits of paper all over the desk and on the floor behind him.

"I hope you know I'm not cleaning that up," Hermione gestured to the paper around him and for a second, she would almost say he looked scared, and he quickly waved his wand and all the papers disappeared. Slightly confused Hermione lead Ginny over to her room and up the stairs.

"That was weird," Hermione said to her.

"What?"

"I didn't think Malfoy even knew how to clean up, let alone that he was even willing to try,"

"Well you did ask him to,"

"And when has he ever listened to me?"

"Well, I'd say he started when you punched him in your 3rd year,"

Both girls laughed at the memory.

"But come on Hermione, you must know why he listens to you," Ginny said once she got control of her giggles.

"What do you mean?"

"He likes you Hermione," Hermione burst out laughing again, sure that Ginny was making a joke, but when she saw her friend was serious she raised her eyebrows at her, still smiling.

"Oh, come Ginny, he hates me, he hates my blood and my friends and everything about me,"

"You know what Hermione, if you even try to tell me that you've _never _thought about Malfoy in that way then I will never trust anything you say,"

"In _what_ way, Gin,"

"He is hot, Hermione, and I have just as much a reason to hate him as you do, he thinks my whole family are blood traitors and to them that's just as bad as being muggleborn, no offence to you,"

"None taken,"

"But I wouldn't even think about him like that if he had said anything rude to me recently but he hasn't, and has he even said anything bad to you about being muggleborn," Hermione thought for a minute.

"He suggested Mudblood as our password for the common room,"

"Come on, Hermione even you know that he wasn't calling _you _a Mudblood, and I'm willing to bet that you two haven't had an argument where he's said anything rude to you, all I bet he's done is try to get your attention, maybe once he's insulted you when you haven't given him any attention because your too busy trying to ignore him and he wants _your _attention, Hermione, not anyone else's," Hermione took a moment to digest this, she went over all the evidence, factoring in all the things Ginny said, after a few moments she came to one, undeniable conclusion.

"Ginny, you're crazy,"

Ginny just rolled her eyes and though some people would call what they just had a fight, those two called it a conflict of interest which they could easily get over and continue their conversation but on a different topic, which was something Ron and Harry had never been able to understand.


	4. Chapter 4

What could possibly go wrong?

Hermione and Draco now have to live together as head boy and girl (see title)

Chapter 4

**See first chapter for Disclaimer but I also don't own 'x-factor… you'll get it later**

Hermione looked at the door to the would-be empty Charms classroom that was today going to hold this week's Prefect meeting. She really didn't want to go in to this meeting, she had a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach that having Ron and Malfoy in the same room while Malfoy was clearly in a vindictive mood was not a good idea.

From the way he smiled at her when she finally walked in Hermione could tell Malfoy was up to something, but she didn't really mind as she had formed a plan before she came in, the idea was that if Malfoy didn't say anything then he wouldn't be able to offend anyone (most likely Ron), because if he offended anyone (most likely Ron), then someone (most likely Ron) may try and fight him which would end with someone (most likely Ron) getting into trouble.

"Okay I am calling the first Prefect meeting to order and I don't believe either of us have anything to say," she stole a quick glance at Malfoy as if for conformation but before he could react she continued "I think we'll just go straight to you guys and if you have any suggestions from either yourself or someone in your house now is the time to speak up," She paused again and roughly half the room raised their hands, but thankfully not Ron, who she knew Malfoy would call on instantly.

_But he could still say something about him from someone else's comment_ she reminded herself. _Don't stop the talking._

"Okay Hannah what's your suggestion?" Hannah looked a little afraid that Hermione had asked everything in one breath and was now giving her a murderous look that she hadn't responded in the same way. Eventually the other Prefects caught on, at least that if they didn't respond quickly they would face the consequences.

The only small blip in the evening was when Pansy Parkinson asked her question ("I think that Prefects from** certain houses** should gain more power over the regular people in other houses, you know, be able to take more points and things"), and she directed it straight to Malfoy, but luckily the question caused an outburst of "No way"'s and "That's not fair"'s from the other Prefects before he even had time to reply.

At the end of the meeting Hermione 'accidently' dropped her bag just as Ron was walking past her, knowing that he would stop to help her pick everything up and also allowing Malfoy time to leave without bumping into Ron. Hermione smiled to herself when she stood up and saw they were the last in the room.

"Are you alright, Hermione," Ron asked as they left the Charms room.

"Yes, I'm fine," Hermione paused. "Why?"

"Wellitsjustthatyouhavebeentalkingreallyfastthewho leevening," Ron said and then laughed.

"Sorry, Ron, I didn't quite catch that," Hermione grinned at him.

"Seriously, what was that about, no one could get a word in edge-ways?"

"Well, Malfoy looked like he was going to say something to yo-know," she covered quickly. "A Prefect so I thought I would just avoid that and the only way seemed to be to not let him talk at all," Hermione briefly considered saying he was going to be rude to Ron specifically but decided against it, Ron was a man of pride who may not take kindly to Hermione protecting him.

When Hermione got back to the common room she saw Malfoy had already gone to bed. Relived that he wouldn't have a chance to ask about her about her odd behaviour at the meeting, Hermione went to bed.

The all too familiar beep-beep of her alarm woke up a grumbling Hermione the next morning. After showering and dressing Hermione went down to her common room hoping she was going to miss Malfoy and his escorting her to breakfast, but when she got there and heard a horribly familiar drawl she knew she hadn't escaped.

"I want to talk about your little stunt last night at the Prefect meeting, Granger," Hermione smiled in spite of herself, one of her motives for not allowing him to talk would be to see how annoyed he got, and judging by the venom in his voice he was not happy, and an unhappy Malfoy made a happy Hermione.

"I don't remember pulling any stunts," Hermione said, she had already decided on playing dumb at first with the hope that before he got too upset she could make a quick getaway.

"You know exactly what I mean, Granger," _Uh-Oh, _Hermione thought, _he already sounds pretty peeved… time to run… out now!_ She made a bee-line for the door and was out the portrait hole within seconds, she stopped for a second but didn't hear the portrait swing closed. She knew he had followed her and she wasn't about to run away from him so she slowed down and allowed him to catch up with her.

"I don't really appreciate not being allowed to speak during a meeting we're supposed to be running together, especially seeing as we have to try and be a team to run all the Prefects and their patrolling schedules and stupid questions," Malfoy, to Hermione's surprise, wasn't standing close to her trying to be intimidating or even yelling and looking angry. _He looks upset,_ Hermione decided. "You know I actually deluded myself into thinking that the decent member of your 'Golden Trio' may actually be fair to someone who is trying to change. Just because my father was an evil man doesn't mean that you can judge someone for repeating phrases they were exposed to for all of their life," Malfoy sped up descended the last staircase to the Great Hall. Hermione felt terrible, she had completely undermined him to all the Prefects and for something she only suspected. She humiliated him on a hunch, a gut-feeling she had with no proof. It was time to shelve her pride and do what was right.

"Malfoy," He stopped half-way down the stairs and turned to her, one eyebrow raised.

"Yes,"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have not allowed you to talk during the Prefect meeting," He smirked at her turned away, but Hermione knew he was happier because he regained his swagger as he was about to enter the Great Hall, but before he went in he turned back to her.

"Don't worry about it, babe," He said, and before she could react he went into the hall.

Hermione tried to look annoyed and as if she was offended by him calling her 'babe' but it wasn't working, much as she tried not to smile she couldn't hold it back, by the time she got to Ron and Harry at the Gryffindor table she was still happy but managed to mask it behind the disgust of watching Ron stuff himself with food.

After five minutes she could take no more and decided to leave for Potions. She didn't want to miss Professor Slughorn announcing the two pupils who had done best in the exam. She was especially excited to see if she had done well enough to make a Felix Felicis, although she would never tell Harry and Ron, because she knew they would tell her she was being stupid, and that of course she had done well enough to make the potion.

She had never told anyone about her secret insecurities regarding her appearance and her intelligence, but she knew inside that that was the real reason she pushed herself so hard in lessons was so she could feel as though she was accomplishing something.

Once she got inside and Ron and Harry joined her (Ron complaining he felt sick to his stomach), they all looked expectantly at Professor Slughorn, who seemed to feel as though he was announcing this week's lotto numbers.

"I'm sure you're all excited to hear who will be having this lesson off to make a little Felix for two months. Now the two people who have been chosen are… for two months off to make some Liquid Luck… they are…" Hermione heard Harry mutter something to Ron, but she didn't catch what, all she heard was 'finalists', then Ron whispered something back and Hermione heard Harry giving an explanation to something she thought sounded like 'X-Factor'.

Then everyone was clapping and looking at her, and Professor Slughorn was looking at her. Hermione gave a small 'oh' when she saw she had won and smiled, feeling embarrassed.

"And Miss Granger will be working with…

**Ohhhhhhh who's it gonna be? I don't think anyone can tell at this point but consider this a comfort that this is the best cliff-hanger I can come up with so fear them not… reviews please**


	5. Chapter 5

What could possibly go wrong?

Hermione and Draco now have to live together as head boy and girl (see title)

Chapter 4

**See first chapter for Disclaimer**

**A/N **

**Kylie – my first ever reviewer thank you**

**EbonyIvory – here's the update**

"… Mr Malfoy, you will be making the Liquid Luck with Miss Granger," Professor Slughorn finished.

_The same Malfoy who had called me 'babe' _Hermione though _Maybe this won't be too bad… no… It will be bad, this will be very bad I don't want to start wanting to spend time with him._

"You two can start making the Felix Felicis on Thursday instead of your Potions lesson, and I might see if I can get some of your free periods as head boy and girl swapped to give you more time to make it,"

Ron and Harry turned to her with looks of pity and Hermione tried her best to look crestfallen at the news but other thoughts had enter her brain which were soon taking control of her every available brain cell, the most daunting of which…

_What the hell am I going to where?_

Making a mental note to go through her entire wardrobe when she had a free moment, Hermione packed away her things into her bag and left the classroom, having bid goodbye to Harry and Ron, to go and do her Head Girl duties.

"So where do you think would be a good spot to make the Felix?" Hermione asked Malfoy whilst they were patrolling.

"I think I know a good spot, babe, I'll take you there when we get our free period," He replied, thankfully looking in the other direction down a corridor, or else he would've seen her blushing furiously at being called 'babe' again.

_C'mon, Hermione, pull yourself together. _Hermione gave herself a mental shake and by the time he turned back to face he saw (she hoped) her looking annoyed.

"Don't call me 'babe'," She huffed for good measure but she was she saw him smile slightly when she turned away.

Two days later found Hermione sitting in the common room waiting for Malfoy to turn up. She wanted to be annoyed at him for being late but the truth was that she had just left Ron and Harry at break earlier than was necessary to make sure he didn't leave without her, although the excuse she gave to them was she needed to find her cauldron.

Finally the portrait swung open and Malfoy clambered through, but he managed to stub his toe on the way in and even though he winced slightly she could've sworn his face lit up slightly when he saw her.

"Hey, babe, you're here, cool, let's go," After many half-hearted attempts to stop him calling her that Hermione had acted as though she had given up, and continued to ignore the slight flutter in her chest when he said it.

As he exited the portrait Hermione stood and instantly yanked at the sides of her skirt, which fell down to below mid-thigh, after much scrutinising in front of a mirror Hermione had stayed with her uniform with a skirt she had slightly grown out of, the waist still fit but she had stopped wearing it because of the length. Now she was regretting it as she pulled at the edges.

It felt odd walking through the castle with no one around but Hermione wasn't there for long, as Malfoy led her though a short-cut which took them to the grounds in seconds. Malfoy continued to stroll confidently towards the Forbidden Forest and after many ignored attempts to find out where they were going Hermione simply let him lead the way, but she closed the gap between them further once they entered the Forest.

Hermione soon recognised the path they were taking but didn't say anything seeing as when she had followed it she hadn't been following many of the school rules at the time. It led to a spot near the lake and Malfoy began setting up a cauldron right at the spot that Harry had stood all those years ago and had conjured his first full-bodied patronus.

"We should be alright here, don't you think?" Malfoy asked.

Hermione, who had been reminiscing, jumped at being addressed but quickly agreed. Once they had started on the potion they began talking to fill the long silences that would have occurred during the stirring (which was always something simple that took ages like eight clockwise the eight counter-clockwise for fifteen minutes) and Hermione found out a lot about Draco Malfoy, such as the meaning behind his name (he was named after a constellation 'Draco' meaning dragon) and also, though he didn't say it aloud, how he felt about his parents (this Hermione could only gather from his sketchy stories about his home life).

In return for the information about him, Hermione answered all his questions about herself truthfully, including the ones he asked from pure curiosity about her parents, he was especially interested in how cleaning peoples teeth was considered a profession.

The potions book said that they had to let it stew for 24 hours so they headed back to the castle, still talking but they had managed to get into an argument about Harry and Ron.

"I just don't understand why you're friends with them when all they want is your brain,"

"Maybe because they want more than my brain, like, say … my friendship?"

"But how do you know that's what they want?"

"How do you know all they want is my brain?"

"All the hours that you must spend 'correcting' their homework while they gossip about Quidditch,"

"Harry and Ron don't 'gossip', and why are you so interested anyway?"

"Well we got into the argument and now the only way to get out would be to win or agree with you and if I agreed with you we'd both be wrong, so really you could say I'm doing us both a favour," In spite of herself Hermione laughed. It felt good to have a proper conversation with someone who wouldn't read into everything she was saying as Harry and Ron did.

When she got back to the common room that night she finally had time to go over everything that had happened that day. She hadn't had a moment's peace since after she and Malfoy got back from the forest. Ever since then Harry and Ron had been questioning her on the events of the hour she had spent with Malfoy. They only got more annoyed when she had refused to tell them what she and Malfoy had discussed (they hadn't believed her vague "just potions and stuff"). The big problem was when they had been questioning her during Transfiguration, they sat directly in front of Malfoy and Hermione was sure he was listening because he tensed every time Harry and Ron asked what they had discussed and relaxed when she didn't tell them.

During all this stress she hadn't had time to think about what _had_ happened during the hour she had spent with Malfoy. When she went over everything in her head as she drifted off she realized that she had enjoyed their brief time together and was looking forward to next hour in the forest by the lake, but before she had time to process this thought, she fell asleep.

**No cliff-hanger's here but I do have a confession.**

**I was re-reading HP 6 and I found that it actually takes 6 months to brew Felix Felicis so in this I have tweaked the recipe a bit… sorry**

**Reviews PLEASE…**


	6. Chapter 6

What could possibly go wrong?

Hermione and Draco now have to live together as head boy and girl (see title)

Chapter 4

**See first chapter for Disclaimer**

**A/N **

**i have a really clear ending in head which i can't wait to write so the end is very near**

The next month flew by for Hermione. What with all her Head Girl duties, the excess workload from NEWT year and making the Felix Felicis with Malfoy her days went by fairly quickly and she never had trouble getting to sleep at night.

The final day of potion brewing found Hermione and Malfoy looking at a cauldron full of golden liquid, it was just the right consistency for a Felix and Hermione was feeling very pleased with her work.

Looking up she saw Malfoy glance at her and they shared a grin, he wasn't smirking at her, like he had done the past six years, but looking genuinely pleased at what they had accomplished together.

"Time to take it up to Slughorn, babe," Now he was smirking at her, but possibly because of how nervous she knew she must look.

"What if we've made a mistake somewhere and he feels disappointed? What if it ruins our reputation? What if tells the other teachers and they don't trust us to do anything ever again? What if Professor McGonagall finds out and takes away our head badges?" Hermione knew her voice had fairly shrill by the end this but she didn't care, she was feeling the pressure and even Malfoy knew by now that she did not handle pressure very well at all, especially if it had to do with her school work.

"Babe, calm down, take a few deep breaths and look at this logically. I know you've done research into what all the Head Boys and Girls who lost their badges did to lose their badges, so how many of them lost their badges?" Malfoy asked as he picked up the cauldron and headed back through the forest towards the castle.

"Well Hogwarts has only had a Head Boy and Girl for the past 50 years it's been around so only 10 people have lost them, six boys and four girls," Hermione was beginning to calm down a bit now, perhaps from their walk through the grounds

"So what did those 10 do to get their badges revoked?"

"Two set the school on fire, three asked to have their badges revoked, two attacked a teacher and the other two were Head Girl and Boy in the same year and their badges were revoked for repetitive lewd behaviour during school hours," She concluded, surprised by the look of confusion on her partners face.

"What do you mean 'lewd behaviour during school hours'?" He asked.

"Well on the form it said 'pupils were engaging in inappropriate activity in the Great Hall while other students entered for lunch',"

Malfoy burst out laughing and Hermione couldn't help but join in.

"Well if you have to go to those sort of lengths to get your badge revoked I'm pretty sure that even if we have messed up this potion then we still have to 'engaging in inappropriate activity' if we want out of the Heads gig," Hermione paused, not long enough to be noticeable but long enough just to gather her thoughts… Had Malfoy just flirted with her? It hadn't been obvious which made it seem all the more worrying, as though the flirting had been a second nature to him.

By the time they got to the castle they were back to talking as they usually did, or at least, usual for them.

"I just don't understand why you're still friends with them after everything they've put you through,"

"They haven't put me through anything, we've been through things together but that's only made our _friendship_ stronger,"

They finally reached their Potions class, around five minutes before the bell. When they entered they were greeted by a very happy Slughorn.

"Ah, Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy, you've completed your Potion, wonderful, wonderful. Do bring it up to the front, how lovely,"

When they placed the cauldron on Slughorn's desk he peered into it then produced a vial of a liquid Hermione only recognised from books from his pocket.

"Potio Tegumentum, or Potion Tester it's very risky stuff, because if it tests a potion and the potion has been made incorrectly it will instantly vanish everything inside the cauldron, which is why you must be very clear in what you want it to test for, rather like floo powder," Slughorn explained, he then uncorked the vial and spoke very clearly into the liquid. "Felix Felicis," Then poured the contents into their cauldron.

A sudden glowing light came from the cauldron and after a minute a few fireworks erupted from the Felix Felicis.

"It passes," Slughorn said happily and gave them each 20 points for making the potion so well.

Hermione felt relieved that the potion had passed and the rest of the day passed by in a blur. It wasn't until dinner that she snapped out of her dream-like state and it happened from something Ron said.

They had been sitting eating dinner and when all the food faded from their plates Professor McGonagall stood up to congratulate her and Malfoy on being the first pupils to make a Felix Felicis correctly and after some scattered applause the chatter began as McGonagall sat down and pudding appeared in front of them, then Ron spoke up.

"I bet you're pleased you don't have to spend extra time with Malfoy anymore… Hermione… Hermioneee,"

Hermione, whose hopes of getting an award were fading fast, jerked up at being addressed.

"Sorry, Ron, what did you say?" she said, still a little dazed at her being unceremoniously brought back to earth.

"I said I bet you're pleased you don't have to spend extra time with Malfoy anymore,"

"Yeah, of course I am," Hermione said, obviously too quickly because Ginny was giving her a searching stare, she decided she was going to ignore her Gryffindor courage and run away. With one word she was able to escape without causing alarm. "Library,"

As she was leaving she was so concentrated on looking as though she wasn't concentrating on anything that she didn't a pair of steely, grey eyes following her every move, nor did she notice the owner of those eyes get up and follow her as she exited the Hall.

Malfoy managed to catch up with her as she was heading down the Charms corridor to the library and he yanked her into an empty classroom just after casting a silencing charm on her to stop her from screaming.

Once inside the classroom he removed the charm but kept his wand out in case she planned to hex him for revenge.

"What do you think you're doing, I could have had my wand out and had you unconscious before you even had a chance to explain," She hissed at him.

"Oh, kinky, babe, I didn't know you had it in you," He smirked at her blushing.

"Is there something you wanted, Malfoy?"

"Just a quick word, babe,"

"And that word is…?"

He suddenly stopped smirking and if Hermione didn't know him better she would have said he looked nervous, but during one of their potions sessions he had explicitly told her that Malfoys didn't get nervous.

"I… just wanted… to, uh, to say… I'm gonna… I'm gonna miss making the potion with you," He said in a rush whilst looking at the floor.

For a moment Hermione was stunned into silence, but then she realized that this must all be a joke. He was just being Malfoy and pulling her leg, possibly to get back at her for getting so much personal information about him during those times they spent together in the forest.

"Oh ha ha ha, Malfoy, you are _so _funny(!)" Hermione said, her voice dripping in sarcasm. Before she turned on her heel and left the classroom, she felt sure he had tried to reply but she didn't let him.

**So that's chapter six. What did you think about it? Love it? Hate it? Do you just think I'm a bit of a weird person? **

**Tell me with REVIEWS… they have kind of become my life and you guys don't want me to die do you? If you do why not REVIEW and tell me about it?**

**TBH it makes my day just to know that you take those 30 seconds to REVIEW *cough cough***


	7. Chapter 7

What could possibly go wrong?

Hermione and Draco now have to live together as head boy and girl (see title)

Chapter 7

**See first chapter for Disclaimer**

**WARNING**** – There are memories in this chapter that some viewers may find upsetting. (Basically this chapter can get pretty emotional)**

_The effects of Everklena: it makes more of what it is sprayed on._

Hermione looked at this sentence for a full 10 seconds before she almost burst out laughing, this was possibly one of the most useless sentences she had ever found in _Book of Potions_, and she now pitied Zygmunt Budge for his lack of knowledge on the Everklena potion.

She was about to leave her common room to get another book on the subject when she saw her Potions essay was already well beyond the three feet Professor Snape set.

Rolling up her essay she sat back in desk chair and looked at the portrait door that was in her line of vision. She was pleased she had managed to make it back to common room before Malfoy had as it meant she got the best desk (neither of them liked using the other desk because if the other one were quiet enough they could sneak in and scare them from behind, but this hadn't actually happened, Hermione just assumed it would if either of them were brave enough to sit there).

Without warning the portrait door swung open to reveal Malfoy swaggering in and Hermione, who had been on the verge of a day-dream before the door opened, jumped in her chair and consequently tipped it over.

"S'up, babe," He said by way of a greeting, then noticing her position he continued "I know I'm sexy and everything but I was sort of hoping you had got over the whole 'weak-kneed-when-I-walk-in-a-room' thing," He smirked but went round the two desks to help her up.

"I didn't fall over because of you. Well actually I did but not because of that, it was because you gave me a fright when you opened the door," Hermione replied feeling slightly annoyed at how full of himself he was and also a little embarrassed that she had fallen over.

"Ah, I see. And here's me thinking you were making another desperate escape from the room like you did in the Charms classroom,"

"Well, surprisingly enough, I don't like spending time with people who are going to make stupid jokes,"

"And when did I make a stupid joke? If memory I didn't have time to enter my extensive joke collection because you ran away,"

"I refuse to believe you have an extensive jokes collection," Hermione mainly said this to try and steer the topic in a different direction to the one it was going in.

"I have a few I made up myself that I know you would love,"

"Go on then,"

"Why did the Weasel cross the road? Somebody tossed a Knut.

Why did Potter cross the road? No reason, but someone will write a book about it,"

"Oh wow, you are so funny,"

"Now where have I heard that sarcastic tone before? I believe it was in the very scene we were discussing before, now what I really want to know is why you thought I was joking?" He looked deep into Hermione's eyes when he asked this and Hermione knew lying was pointless. She was a horrible liar at the best of times and she knew he would be able to tell if he continued looking into her eyes. No, now the time for the truth.

"I thought you were getting revenge for telling me about your personal life," She admitted, looking back into his steely grey eyes.

"Do you really think I would have told you all that if I didn't want you to know?"

Hermione was surprised.

"You… You mean…"

"I wanted you to know about me, babe, but obviously I didn't tell you enough seeing as you still don't get me, so tell me what you want to know," Hermione thought for a minute before she decided.

"I want to know everything, start from the beginning,"

"Well I was born on the 5th of June 1980, and I was an only child. I came to Hogwarts in 1991—"

"Hold a minute," Hermione interrupted him. "That was facts, I don't want facts I want, memories and feelings," For a moment Hermione thought he was going to snort and tell her that such girly things didn't happen for a Malfoy, but then it all came out.

Through his mother he was related to the Blacks and he was taught to hate the members of the family that didn't abide by their strict, pureblood way of life, such as Sirius and Andromeda.

Before Hogwarts he went out a lot but to other pureblood family's homes, and everywhere he went he was constantly taught that he was better than some people, and he was also punished if he ever got that wrong.

It was at this point that he led Hermione over to the couch and he sat in an armchair next to her.

He showed the cigarette burns up his arm and told the story behind each one. They were all done by his father and there were three.

The first was when he spoke to a muggle through the gate of the Malfoy Manor.

The second looked more recent as if it happened only a few years ago, his father had found out he had kissed a muggle girl during the holidays.

The third and final one had only just healed, and it was from when he asked his mother if he could marry a muggle girl he had seen on one of their outings and his father had beat the information out of her later.

"But my mother never told my father," Malfoy said to her "I just couldn't take the screaming anymore so I told him, and I stopped pushing him after that. I only asked my mother to see what he would do, because I didn't mind the burns so much, but I wouldn't let him hurt my mother because I couldn't follow orders" This turned out to be the reason for all his hostility, with his father on the board of governors he had managed to bully some students and even a few portraits into following Malfoy around to report on his behaviour towards muggleborns.

While at Hogwarts he had developed a system, if he kept away from known muggleborns then he didn't have to be rude to them, unfortunately during he was forced to spend time with them and therefore had to insult them, because while at Hogwarts his father couldn't beat him so he would beat his mother.

Hermione had sat and listened to his story in silence, keeping her reactions minimal, such as wide eyes and opening her mouth slightly. Once he told his story there was silence as Hermione looked at him with new eyes, he wasn't the same proud boy who had strutted into the room hours ago, he was a man, but a broken one.

Wordlessly he stood up and began to move towards his room, but Hermione stopped him by grabbing his arm. He looked at her in confusion but Hermione placed both her hands on his shoulders, then slid them up to either side of neck. She stood up on her toes and kissed him, and after a moment of confusion he began to kiss her back…

**A/N - Does that count as a cliffhanger? Anyway**

**Special thanks to princessno1 on yahoo for the Harry Potter jokes. **

**And to my lovely reviewers**

**LadySarahj – I think I put it there because I would DIE if he called **_**me **_**that and thank you**

**Irene90 – Yours made me smile, and I will**

**TessiePotterForever – That's amazing to hear… or see/ read or whatever THANKS**

**ThePotterheadGirl – Loved your review and here's the update**

**Everybody else who read this thank you and tell me what you think, I also really want to know if I have made any grammar mistakes because I hate reading them in other fics so please let me know :D REVIEWS**


	8. Chapter 8

What could possibly go wrong?

Hermione and Draco now have to live together as head boy and girl (see title)

Chapter 8

**See first chapter for Disclaimer**

_She stood up on her toes and kissed him, and after a moment of confusion he began to kiss her back…_

Hermione was the first to pull away from the kiss, and although it had only lasted a few moments she felt it was the only way to respond to Draco's story. He had shown her a big piece of his soul and she had to repay him for that. But now it was over, and even though a small part of her (well actually quite a big part) was saying to keep the kiss going she knew she shouldn't, because it felt as though she were taking advantage of Draco. She would never have thought that previously but she had seen him in a new light now, but it was a harsh one that showed her his venerable side and now he was almost fragile, he had changed in her eyes now.

It took a lot of will-power to pull away from him, but Hermione managed it, slowly she stepped back, then she turned and walked to her bedroom.

The next morning Hermione was mortified. How, how, how had she done that. Why pick that moment to act on her feelings. Now he was just gonna think that the only reason she kissed him was because she felt sorry for him. What was she going to do?

Deciding to mull it over in a shower Hermione started to get ready for school and by the time she had packed her school bag she had a plan formed in her mind, it wasn't a very good one but she could think of no alternative, she was going to write him a note.

Finding some spare parchment, a quill and a bottle of ink in her bag, she wrote,

_Draco,_

_I'm sorry about last night but I really appreciate all you told me. I hope you can forgive me for acting so rashly but I just want you know it wasn't out of pity or anything like that, it just seemed right._

_Hermione_

Finally satisfied she left the parchment on the desk and left for an early breakfast.

The rest of the day was stressful. It seemed as though Draco was everywhere and she was constantly ducking through passages to avoid him. The one beacon of hope in her day was that Draco wouldn't be able to ambush her in the common room as she was having a sleepover with a few of her friends.

After a very stressful day Hermione was glad to finally be walking back up to the heads common room with Ginny, Luna, Parvati, Lavender, Hannah (**Abbott**) and Susan (**Bones**).

When they reached to portrait that guarded the heads common room and Hermione muttered the password, it swung open to reveal Draco, searching for a book wearing only a pair of dark blue jeans and a brown belt.

Hermione, who was used to the sight of his six pack (partly because, seeing as she didn't complain when he went around topless, he did it a lot more often), simply stepped into the common room, but soon found that all her friends (apart from Luna, who had followed Hermione into the room) were staring at Draco, a few with their mouths open.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," He said, but he seemed a little frightened that there were five girls gawking at him.

"Draco, we're going to have a sleepover," Hermione announced. "And you lot are catching flies," She added to her friends, who snapped out their trance like state and now began to enter the room.

"Ok, babe, it's fine with me," He replied, finding the book he was looking for and now lounging on the couch reading it.

When they made it into Hermione's bedroom she was bombarded with questions.

"Does he always walk around shirtless?"

"_Babe?_"

"What's it like living with him?"

"_Babe?_"

"How did he get so muscular?"

"_Babe?_"

"Has always had that body beneath his uniform?"

"_BABE?_"

"Ok, Ginny, calm down, he calls me that as a joke, Hannah, not always but still too much, Lav, I gotta say it's not that special, Parvati, I'd guess Quidditch but I'm not sure and for God's sake, Susan how should I know?"

"Luna, are you honestly saying that you have just walked past a topless Draco Malfoy and you are completely unaffected?" Lavender said, sitting down on one of the sleeping bags Hermione had prepared earlier.

"Is that were all staring at him? I thought it was Nargles, his head was full of them,"

"You didn't notice he was topless?" Susan asked, and when Luna shook her head, she plopped herself next to Lavender in a mock feint amidst a chorus of 'oh, Luna''s.

"You didn't seem to affected, Hermione," Ginny commented with a raised eyebrow as she too sat cross-legged on a sleeping bag.

"Oo-oo, that's true," Parvati joined in, lying on her stomach on her sleeping bag and cupping her jaw in her hands.

Hermione rolled her eyes as sat on her sleeping bag (she had decided to sleep on one instead of her bed) and motioned for Luna and Hannah to do so as well.

"I think you guys are reading too much into it, is it because of the lack of gossip right now?" She asked. "Because I think you lot need to get over this whole 'something's always going on' malarkey,"

"But something _is_ always going on," Hannah said. "You just don't like it because you're the something,"

"Well said Hannah," Ginny laughed. "But I know a way to prove it," She pulled out a bottle of clear liquid from her pocket and grinned. "Anyone up for some truth or dare?" Hermione instantly regretted explaining the game to Ginny to help her with a muggle studies essay.

"Ginny, we can't play it with Veritaserum, the whole idea for muggles is that you trust the people you are playing with," Hermione objected.

"But I don't trust you Hermione," Ginny said wickedly. "So truth or dare?"

"Truth," Hermione said miserably, knowing what was coming. She took a small sip of the potion and waited to be asked.

Ginny took the bottle back and inspected it, once she satisfied that Hermione had drunk some, she sat back and looked at her seriously.

"Ok, I made a weaker strain of the potion so it will only last about five minutes, so I think what we'll do is ask you all the questions we want to know now and just move around the room, so let's get to it," She said.

"Do you love Malfoy?" Susan asked. Hermione could feel her answer coming but sucked her lips in shut her eyes, but then she felt herself nodding and curled up into a ball at all the squeals that erupted from her friends. Even Luna was beginning to look mildly interested in the conversation.

"Since when?" Ginny asked.

"About a month ago when we were making the Felix Felicis together,"

"Have you ever kissed?" Lavender wanted to know.

"Yes,"

"When?" Parvati joined in.

"Last night,"

"How was it?" Hannah asked.

Hermione fell back on her sleeping bag. "Amazing,"

"Is he as good as everyone says?" Luna wondered, not actually asking Hermione in particular.

"Yes,"

There were more squeals after this but Hermione wasn't listening. Deep down she had known all along that she liked Draco but she hadn't been able to admit it to herself.

"… and it's obvious that he loves you so…"

"WHAT?" Hermione's head snapped up.

Lavender looked shocked at Hermione's outburst.

"I said it's obvious that he loves you,"

"But… But he… He doesn't…" Hermione spluttered at her.

"Oh, come on Hermione he so loves you," Ginny said, sounding a little exasperated.

"He's always calling you babe,"

"And sneaking little looks at you,"

"It's more than little looks, he was downright staring in Potions,"

"And he was on purposely walking past you a lot yesterday"

"And he has no Nargles, you only get them when you're looking for love and they stay way once you've found it,"

"And writing you letters,"

"What letters?"

"Do you remember on your first day, when you had that awful timetable so I came round after lessons?"

"Yes,"

"And Malfoy was sitting at the desk writing something, and he didn't want you to see it so he actually cleared up, and you said you didn't think he knew how,"

"Yes," Hermione said, only remembering things as Ginny was saying them.

"Well, you were right, he didn't know how to clear up, he just cast a Disillusionment Charm on the paper, when I left he in his room and I heard something crackle beneath my foot, so I picked it up and it was _weird_, because I knew it was there and I could feel it but I couldn't see it. So when I got back to the common room I looked up how to take off charm in a textbook and I read it, and it was a letter to you Hermione, telling you that he loved you, since your third year when you punched him," Hermione was shocked by the news, she had been so consumed about her feelings for Draco that she hadn't even thought about his feelings for her, but now that she knew she felt nervous. "You have to talk to him, Hermione," "Yeah, Parvati, I do," I know very long chapter but I had a lot to say My reviewers: rosabella midnight – Thank you so much, I'm glad you like it, I will. Irene90 – That review is really kind, thank you. 


	9. Chapter 9

What could possibly go wrong?

Hermione and Draco now have to live together as head boy and girl (see title)

Chapter 9

**See first chapter for Disclaimer**

**I hope you like it! In this it switches between Draco and Hermione's POV just to shake things up, but still the majority in Hermione's POV, I have trouble getting inside a boy's head.**

_Hermione's POV_

I decided to wait until the morning to talk to Draco. It makes no sense to try and talk to him when I have a pack of Giggling Gerties (**it's an expression in my house you may not have heard of it, it's just a girl who laughs/giggles a lot**) in my room cooing about what our children would look like.

"They would _so _be blonde, all of his family are and Hermione's dad, so if you have a boy he would probably have blonde hair," Hannah declared.

"Oh, I hope they get your eyes Hermione, his are way too blue for comfort," Lavender shuddered.

"His eyes are grey, Lav," I corrected, but then I wished I hadn't, the sheer volume of the squeals and 'aw's that came from the girls was deafening.

"I think that sort of proves it, if the Veritaserum didn't, only someone obsessing over him would notice his eye colour, because everyone else just thinks they're blue, probably because they're too busy wondering why he isn't affected by Nargles," Luna said.

"Yeah, I think when we tell people we'll stick to the Veritaserum story," Ginny said.

"Tell people? You… you can't _tell _people before we're even together,"

"But I have a feeling my dear brother and my dear boyfriend may require a little heads up, otherwise they'll probably do something stupid, especially if they hear it from someone else," Ginny reasoned.

"But if they hear it from someone else they probably won't believe it," Hermione said, but Susan shook her head.

"Those two believe anything they hear, like the time there was that rumour about you and Viktor Krum and how he got you-"

"Stop." I interrupted her. "I do not need to relive that time, it ridiculous, people were still talking about it ten months after he left, it's impossible that he got me… Urgh… we didn't even, we'll we did but was on the… ARGH. We are changing the subject, but I see what you mean, it would have to be me that told them,"

"I'll be there to back you up," Ginny reassured, which was some comfort, at least with Ginny there Harry might not flip out too badly, but there was no telling what Ron would do, Ginny there or not.

"But what will Ron do?" Parvati asked, voicing my thoughts.

"I don't know," I said miserably. "Probably challenge Draco to a duel or something, he's always been so protective of me, I don't know why,"

"Oh, come on, Hermione," Hannah said. "Ron loves you as well,"

"WHAT?"

"Even I knew that, he has no Nargles either," Luna commented.

"Okay Luna, Ron _loves _me?"

"YES!" Six voice yelled.

"Oh, for crying out loud," A muffled voice yelled from through the door. Then Draco burst in, still topless, but looking very annoyed. "If I have to hear those shrill, squeaky, squealy voices _one more time_, I'll… I'm… I'm gonna… ARGH," And with that, he stormed out again.

_Draco's POV_

Why is it that one girl, in the whole school that when I finally find the girl I like, she is the one with the annoying friends? Forget Potty and Weasel, now I'm gonna have to deal with the banshees of bloody Hermione Grangers gang?

Honestly, you try and do a bit of innocent eaves dropping and you're met with unintelligible screams that no one with half an eardrum can listen to, let alone make out what they were actually saying. Only Hermione and Luna's voices were at a pitch that can be heard by a species other than dog.

I grinned on my way to my bedroom, so Hermione has a taste for the Malfoy, oh yeah. I think I'll definitely have that conversation with her tomorrow, because no way am I going to have it while they screamers are here. No, now is the time for sleep, it's gonna be a big day tomorrow.

_Hermione's POV_

Something very hard is jabbing into my side, ow, this is starting to hurt, I'm sooo gonna have a bruise.

"Mm… no… stop… stop poking me… ow…"

"I give up, how can she sleep through that?"

"Sleep through what?" I asked.

"She's awake!"

"Ow, too early in the morning for that kind of loudness," My ears are still ringing.

"Well finally, sleeping beauty, upsie daisies, you have the best weekend of your life waiting for you," Parvati sang. "And since when is 11 too early in the morning,"

"11? Why did you guys let me sleep in so late?" I jumped out of bed.

"Well we only got up about five minutes ago and we've been trying to wake you, but it wasn't until Parvati was poking you that you got up," Lavender said.

"Oh, right. Well what do you mean the best weekend of my life?"

"Well, you get to have awkward conversations with all the men in your life, what fun!" Susan chimed in.

"Well I think it'll be a lot better if know my _dear _friends are _out of the way,_" I hinted.

"Loud and clear, we'll wait in the Great Hall, that's where most of the action is gonna be anyway," Ginny said, and they all left.

After a quick shower I dressed in some muggle clothes (black denim shorts and a blue top) and I went downstairs to the common room. Draco was already there, leaning against the mantelpiece of the fireplace. _Here goes nothing_, I thought, as he stood up straight and walked towards me.

"Hi, um, I, err, I need to talk to you," I said, trying to plan out the conversation in my head.

"I don't need to talk to you," he said, still walking towards me.

"Okay so, wait what?" I asked, not sure I'd heard him right.

He got to within a foot of where I was standing and spoke. "I don't think this is a talking kind of thing,"

"What do you mean?" I asked, but then I found my mouth blocked by his finger, which went from my upper lip to my chin, then he slowly moved his finger down, pulling at my lower lip for a moment, before it moved on to my chin, then sideways around my head till his hand was holding the nape of my neck, then he bent down and kissed me. It was different to the kiss we had before, yet familiar at the same time, but this time he deepened it, opening his mouth using his tongue to lightly trace my lower lip, so I opened my mouth slightly. When we finally broke apart we were both panting slightly.

"You're right, not a talking kind of thing," I said.

**Ok the next chapter is definitely the last one :'( **

**To my amazing reviewers:**

**rosabella midnight - Thanks so much, i will**

** .969 - Thank you, i think that's the only way he would react to the news**

**SuperStar091 - Thanks i'm glad you like it**


	10. Chapter 10

What could possibly go wrong?

Hermione and Draco now have to live together as head boy and girl (see title)

Chapter 9

**See first chapter for Disclaimer**

**Last chapter guys :'( I hope you like it! There may be some POV switching later but for now…**

_Third person POV_

Hermione felt as though she was walking the plank, towards her doom, in the shape of the Great Hall. Now she was regretting not letting Draco come with her. Although his presence would have comfort her, she wasn't sure how Ron and Harry would react and it would be more comforting to know he was safe in Heads Common room, which Harry and Ron couldn't enter without the password.

With a jolt Hermione realized she had been standing outside the double doors to the Great Hall without being able to summon the courage to actually go in. _C'mon Hermione, you were placed in Gryffindor for a reason. _She thought, giving herself a mental shake. With a deep breath she pushed open the door and went inside.

After a quick scan of the Gryffindor table she soon spotted the standout red hair next to the equally obvious jet black hair.

She made her way towards them and was a little relieved to see Ginny sitting with them as well, hopefully she would keep Harry calm.

"Hi, guys," She greeted, not sitting down.

"Hey, Hermione, you ok?" Harry asked. "You look a bit off,"

"Well, I actually have to talk to you guys about something, can we take a walk?" She asked, feeling timid. She had already decided that telling them in the Great Hall was a bad idea, at first she had contemplated it, with the argument that if they were surrounded by people it might mean that they would work harder to keep their cool, but then she realized that if they didn't her relationship with Draco would become public news, which she didn't want just yet.

"Can't you tell us here, I'm not finished," Ron whined, gesturing to a half-eaten full English breakfast, complete with the tomatoes, mushrooms and black pudding (**EWWWWWW**). Hermione caught herself before she made a scathing comment on how much food Ron managed to consume, thinking that now was probably the time to butter him up rather than insult him.

"I really would Ron, but it's really not something to discuss here, could you maybe come back to it?" Hermione asked, with what she hoped was a pleading look in her eye. Whatever she did worked because Ron sighed and got up to follow Hermione as she led him, Harry and Ginny out of the Great Hall and down into the grounds.

"So what is it Hermione?" Harry asked, looking slightly worried.

"Oh, it's nothing bad… well maybe for you, no, nothing bad… um," Hermione faltered, concentrating on the grass beneath her feet.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"Um, it's hard to explain, the thing is, well there's no thing, well there is but, um," Hermione looked at Ginny for help.

"Do you know what this, Ginny," Harry asked, noticing where Hermione was looking.

"Wait, no, I should be the one to tell you, but, err, first," Hermione began, struck by a wave of inspiration. "You two have to promise not flip out," Harry promised instantly but now Ron was looking suspicious.

"Why would we flip out?" He asked.

"Well, at first you aren't going to like this, but in time I think you'll get that it makes me happy, and you guys want me to be happy, right?"

"Yes," they both said.

"Then Ron…"

"Okay, okay, I promise,"

"Right… so… you both want me to be happy?" They nodded. "Even if what makes me happy isn't what you want for me?" Again, they nodded, Ron somewhat hesitantly. "Okay, good. Um, will you do me a favour and remember that while I'm telling you this," They both nodded again, now getting a little impatient.

"Hermione, just spit it out," Ron yelled at her. Scared, Hermione just blurted it out.

"I'm in love," Hermione looked at their faces, both were shocked but for one heart-wrenching moment Hermione thought she saw Ron's lips turn up to smile, his blue eyes full of hope. But then her attention was drawn to Harry who had the sense to ask "With who,"

"Ah," Hermione said, biting her lip and looking at the grass. "This is the part that you won't like, so y'know, just remember the promise you made, and that he makes me happy,"

"Hermione c'mon, whoever it is can't be that bad," Harry reason and Ginny nodded at her. Taking a deep breath Hermione forced herself to look at her two best friends.

"It's Draco Malfoy," The silence that remained was deafening. Both boys looked at her in shock, but then Ron's turned into pure rage.

"He's done something to you, hasn't he…? I'll kill him,"

"Ron, no!" Hermione called, as Ron raced up towards the castle.

"Ron, c'mon, he wouldn't do that," To Hermione's surprise, it was Harry that spoke. Turning round he saw Ginny holding his hand and looking proudly at him. "If it makes you happy, I'm happy for you," He said.

"Oh, HARRY," Hermione cried, she flung her arms over his shoulders and hugged him tight, forgetting for a moment that one of her best friends was out to kill her boyfriend.

"Hermione, nice as this is, we need to get Ron," Harry said, patting her awkwardly on the back.

"Oh, God!" Then the three of them raced back towards the castle, luckily, with everyone at breakfast, the staircase was empty and they moved through it quite quickly, especially with one of Harry's newly found shortcuts that he was yet to show Ron. When they got to the Heads Common room (they all agreed this was a good place to start because even if Ron hadn't gone there they could still warn Draco he was coming) they found Ron, a crazy look in his eye, about to smash open the portrait to get in.

"Bombarda Max-"

"_Stupefy_" Hermione yelled, but she also heard two other voices call it and suddenly Ron collapsed.

Harry and Ginny looked back at her in shock of what they had all done.

"I think we missed," Harry said, looking at Ginny and indicating to the missing pieces of wall on either side of Ron. Ginny quickly repaired and looked at Hermione, who was almost on the verge of tears.

"What wrong, Hermione?" She asked.

"I… I don't… I don't know why I did that, I just, I kept thinking of last year, and the war, and how the castle was destroyed and I couldn't, I just couldn't, oh Ron I'm so sorry, quick, help me," She pleaded going over to pick him up, but before she did she had an idea, quickly she muttered the password and went in.

"Weasley, I am not fighting with one of my girlfriends best mates, it would make her up-"

"Draco?" Hermione called, her voice cracking slightly as tears threatened to fall.

"Hermione? Hermione, what's wrong?" He asked, instantly taking her into his arms and hugging her, his chin lightly rested on her head.

"Come outside," She said. "We need help," and she lead him to where Ron lay, with Harry and Ginny on either side trying to lift him. Hermione looked at him, expecting him to comment on the circumstances, but instead, he looked at her trustingly, and went to take one of Ron's arms over his shoulder. Harry, seeing his plan, copied his action on the shoulder while Ginny lifted his feet and Hermione set up a chair to sit him in.

With Harry standing ready beside Ron in case he did anything stupid and Draco a safe distance away, they began.

"Rennervate," Hermione said, her wand pointed at Ron's chest, then she moved away quickly. Ron's eyes fluttered slightly then he opened them, at first he seemed confused but then the same rage that Hermione saw in the grounds filled his eyes, and he tried to get up, but found his path blocked by Harry's arm, which was now very muscular due to all his Quidditch training.

"He stunned me Harry! Geroff me, where am I?" He yelled, still a little confused.

"You're in the heads common room Ron, and Draco didn't stun you, I did," Hermione said, and when she was finished was pleased for a minute that she managed to get Ron to stop struggling, but then he restarted with renewed force and he continued his yelling.

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW HE TRICKED YOU!"

"Like hell!" Draco was on his feet now looking angry but Hermione took his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, then mouthed 'let me handle this' and he nodded.

"HE _SO _TRICKED YOU, I mean, the _real _Hermione would never hurt anyone unless…"

"You put some she loves in danger," Harry finished, nodding at the memory Ron was going through now, and at Hermione's raised eyebrows he explained. "We were trying to figure out how far you would go, when we were hunting Horcrux's, and we decided that you would only hurt someone is if you or someone you loved was in danger,"

Hermione nodded and felt Draco take her hand.

"I'm sorry Hermione," Ron said. "You were right, I do want you to be happy, even if what makes you happy isn't what I wanted for you,"

Ginny, who had been quite for all of this, suddenly spoke up.

"You can be a complete arse, Ronald Weasley, but right now I think it's time we were going," She stood up, pulling on Harry's hand slightly to lead him out of the room, with Ron following close behind.

When they were alone Draco was the first to speak.

"So, that went well, I think,"

**So there's the end to my first Fanfic. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. There won't be any stories for a while because I'm going on holiday, so when I get back I will make it up to you guys… I might even drop a lemon bomb on you :O**

**But until then, to keep you satisfied, I am opening up a small competition, either review or PM me with a challenge and when I get back I will comply, my only requirement is that the pairing is either Draco – Hermione or another couple that doesn't include them (that way I can pretend that they are together whilst other stuff is going on) I am fine with slash lemons and basically any pairing. The weirder the better.**

**REVIEWS PLEASE…**


End file.
